encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 28
Hinala is the twenty-eighth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 24, 2016. Summary Mila, under Berto's influence, steals money so she can have Amanda checked up, but Amanda rejects such money. In their search, Alena and Apitong learn that a black diwata (Adhara) had absorbed the life force of the lost Encantados. Pirena obtains the Key of Asnamon and locates Lira in the human world. She attacks Mila, to Mila's surprise. Chapter 22 (continued) In the hospital, Mila apologizes to Amanda for not being able to answer her call on time. The nurse said it was heatstroke, and advises her to go to the hospital, since she only gave first aid. Amanda refuses to go to the hospital, as they don't have money. Berto keeps silent and leaves. Muyak wonders when the portal would open again. Apitong asks Alena how they would find the lost Encantados. Alena said they would look for patterns and similarities in the cases. Apitong suspects Hathors, but as there are no bodies Alena thinks it is a more powerful, unseen enemy. Mila advises Amanda to go to the hospital, but she opts to stay at home. Berto drinks with his friends. He asks Mila what happened to Amanda. Berto advises her to use her powers to obtain the money, but Mila says she is not a thief. Berto tells her it may be the only way to save her mother. Adhara said she is getting wearied of her servitude to Arde. An Encantado (Lusog) sees Adhara killing an Encantado and absorbing his soul. Mila consults Muyak about Berto's advice. Muyak tells her she is old enough to decide for herself. Mila tells Muyak she trusts her judgment. Muyak tells her it is time for Mila to choose her own fate. In Lireo, Amihan remembers Mila while holding the key of Asnamon in her hands. Danaya inquires as to what bothers Amihan and learns that Amihan is thinking about the kind girl she met in the human world. Danaya asks if the girl was the reason why Amihan has not yet put the key of Asnamon in storage. Amihan wears the key as a bracelet and says she is only looking for another place where she could store it. Danaya tells her she doesn't need to lie, for she is not there to judge Amihan's qualities as a ruler, but only to listen to her sister's troubles, and aid her in her problems. Amihan says she will consult Danaya if she has any particularly difficult problem. It turns out that "Danaya" was actually Pirena, shapeshifted by the Fire Gem. Mila observes Amanda in her sleep. Mila asked Berto how she could obtain the money. Pirena takes hold of the key of Asnamon. Amihan asked her why she is holding it. Pirena asks Amihan why she does not have the key in her person. Amihan told her she had gone to the privy. Pirena says Mira might be able to get the key. Amihan relies on Mira's promise, but Pirena says Mira can be unpredictable. Pirena proposes that she keep the key of Asnamon instead. As Amihan looked at her with suspicion, Pirena returns the key, and says Mira can be headstrong like her (Pirena). Amihan changes her mind and hands the key to Pirena. Berto advises Mila to be "kind" so that her victims would not be suspicious. He practices Mila in taking his wallet without him knowing. Aquil chases Mira, for she is not yet done with her practice. Mira says she is good enough, but Danaya says she can be better. Mira tells Amihan she wanted to learn other things — stories about the human world. At the Tree of Asnamon, Gurna praises Pirena for being able to take the key of Asnamon from Amihan. Pirena says it is easy to fool the people you really know. Gurna tells her to hurry up before anyone sees. Alena and Apitong arrive and see them. Alena asked what Pirena is doing in the forest. Pirena says she is simply there to check on her. Apitong reports they are looking for the Punjabwe. When Alena's party left, Pirena orders Gurna to make sure no one notices that she is gone. Gurna says she will cover for her. Pirena opens the portal and goes to the human world. Mila tells Berto she is not yet ready. Berto says no one is every truly ready, and people only do what needed to be done. Berto advises her to think of her mother, not to talk with victims too long, and not to work near ATMs, where there are CCTVs. Upon arriving in the human world, Pirena begins to look for Lira. Amanda coughs while Mila checked on her. She takes out money, which she said was not a loan. Amanda asked her where it came from. In a flashback, a man snatches the wallet of Mila's intended victim. Mila, moving very fast, takes possession of the wallet and hands it to Berto. Amanda scolds her for stealing, but Mila justifies herself by saying it is for her check up. Amanda says it is better for her to die than to use dirty money. Amanda tells her to get out of her sight. Mila asked Berto where the money was, for she intended to return it. But Berto said he had already spent it on beer. Mila said it was for Amanda's medication. But Berto had expected beforehand that Amanda would not use such money, so he spent it for himself. Berto tells her that returning the money would not matter, since Mila is now the same as him, a lowlife. Berto says she needed to accept that fact. Danaya asks Gurna where Pirena is. Gurna says Pirena probably followed Alena. Alena's party reached the borders of Hathoria. They see Hathors examining a skeleton. Alena concludes that they were the culprits, and attacks them. She asks them why they were killing the lost Encantados. But a man (Lusog) says the Hathors did not do it. Alena lets the Hathors leave. Lusog says it was a black diwata, who had the power to absorb life. Mila goes outside a church and asks forgiveness for what she had done. Pirena orders the Fire Gem to locate the heat of Sang'gre blood. Mila's shirt gets caught in a metal wire, tearing the back of her collar. She asks the Lord if that is a sign of forgiveness or the need for confession. It is revealed that Mila had the mark of the Earth symbol at her back, below the left shoulder (the birthmark of a Sang'gre). Pirena sees the mark and identifies her. Pirena calls her "Lira," but Mila denies it, though she says she knew someone of that name, who also wore costumes. Pirena spoke in Enchan. Mila remembers Muyak repelling a dog with her gold dust and speaking the same Enchan words. Mila recognizes the phrase and asks if Pirena is the one who will bring her back to Encantadia. Mila was excited and was about to call Muyak. When she turned her back on Pirena, Pirena tried to stab her, but Mila vanished. Mila reappears behind Pirena, surprised at what Pirena had attempted to do.